


Otherworldly Lover

by PettyMermaidsGf



Category: Siren (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff and Smut, I'm not sorry but I should be, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, does this count as monster fucking or??, raddie af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-30 23:20:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19413544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PettyMermaidsGf/pseuds/PettyMermaidsGf
Summary: Ryn wants Maddie to read to her. So of course, she does. And of course, it's erotica.And of course, there's biting and snarling and possessive dirty talk.





	Otherworldly Lover

**Author's Note:**

> Or, the one where Ryn wants Maddie to read her erotica and they don't get far into it before they have some fun of their own.
> 
> Bc Raddie owns my gay ass heart and so does Svet ;) enjoy.

* * *

The mattress dips with Ryn’s weight as she slides in beside Maddie, cuddling up close to her girlfriend and saying, “Ryn missed Maddie” in her usual matter-of-fact way of greeting.

Maddie leans her head against Ryn’s own as her eyes drift up from the page and a little smile curves her lips as she admits, “I missed you too, Ryn.”

The sea outside is calm and quiet this late into the afternoon, slow-moving waves lapping against the houseboat as evening doves call in the distance.

“What Maddie reading?” Ryn asks, gaze drifting to the book in Maddie’s lap with the sort of single-minded focus she gets when something interests her.

Heat pools low in Maddie’s stomach as the last scene she’d read comes back to her - steamy sex between two characters who had, up until then, hated each other with a passion. She smiles at her girlfriend and says, “Oh, just a book.”

And Ryn, who couldn’t possibly know what it’s about, just looks at her with those impossibly blue, impossibly otherworldly eyes and says, “Maddie read it to Ryn?”

_Oh._

“It’s uhm- it’s kind of graphic.” This doesn’t seem to phase the siren in the slightest.

“And there’s lots of swearing.”

Still, nothing. Probably because of Calvin and Xander’s influence.

“’S okay, I like Maddie’s voice,” Ryn says around a smile, and Maddie’s heart just cannot.

Ben will be home with dinner in about an hour, maybe less, but until then, there’s nothing else that’ll really hold Ryn’s attention the way this does. They’re learning it’s kind of a mermaid thing - once one of the pack’s zeroed in on something they want, they won’t stop asking about it until they get it.

Doesn’t matter if it’s food, clothes, children’s toys, worthless bits and baubles from the local tourist shops, or even a pack of beat-up Yu-Gi-Oh cards from the dang gas station (Levi had absolutely insisted he _must_ have them). If a siren wants it, they’ll get it one way or another.

So Maddie sighs and gives a fond shake of her head before agreeing that okay, okay, she’ll read to Ryn. “From the beginning, or where I left off?”

“Mm, last part. Start there,” Ryn decides, because of course, she does. It’d been hot enough reading it on her own, in the comfort of her own head, where she could imagine every touch of skin, every muttered curse, every thrust, and moan…

But now her girlfriend wants Mads to read it to her. Out loud. And she thought she’d been worked up before.

“Okay, uhm,” She clears her throat and starts to read, hyper-aware of the fact that Ryn’s still leaning against her. Hyper-aware of the fact that the smell of the sea, salt, and Maddie’s vanilla shampoo from the shower are still clinging to her. It’s absolutely not _fair._

“She crushes Bridget’s mouth to hers and kisses her hard and deep, shoving her back against the desk before tangling a rough hand in her hair. Bridget’s mouth falls open in surprise rather than invitation and regret curls in Molly’s gut - had she gotten this all wrong? - before finally, finally, Bridget kisses her back, wet and dirty.”

Maddie can’t help but imagine it’s the two of them getting caught up in heady, angry sex instead, and her voice grows shaky as she continues reading aloud, “Bridget knocks all the picture frames off the desk before pushing Molly onto it. She mouths at her neck and presses hot, insistent kisses there and Molly sighs into the heat of it, legs falling open so Bridget can settle between them."  
  
"They keep at it until Molly’s voice is low and wrecked with want and her lips are kissed swollen when she seethes, ”I fucking hate you.”

Ryn turns to her with heat in her ocean blue eyes and asks, “What is…hate?”

She maps her warm brown skin with a feather-light touch as Maddie considers how to answer that.

“It’s like-” Ryn takes her time teasing her, gliding her fingers up each of Maddie’s long, long legs and getting all the way to her inner thighs before she starts again. Her brain short-circuits when Ryn’s fingers brush just beneath her underwear and for a second, she can’t remember what was the question.

“Uhm, like how you first felt about humans. How you wanted nothing to do with us because of what happened with Donna.”

"Yes, I understand. Is it like this?"  
  
The moment Ryn circles her clit with her finger, Maddie arches into the touch and cries out, "oh, oh my God, _Ryn!_ "

Then she pulls away again and Maddie groans in agony.

“Maddie is…frustrated,” Ryn says around a smile, looking proud of herself for remembering the word. “Ryn frustrate Maddie.”

“Yes, but only because I want-” Maddie whines low in her throat as Ryn continues to tease her, touching everywhere but the _one_ place she wants before pulling away again. She’s getting desperate, here. “I want you to touch me.”

“Rough, like in story?”

She considers Ryn’s inhuman strength and how easy it would be for her girlfriend to pin her against the bed or the desk or _anything_ , really, and satisfy her every need. If she thought she was wet before, then she’s practically soaked now. She swallows hard and says, “Yes, I- please.”

Ryn gives a siren’s smile in victory, a sharp baring of teeth that should frighten Maddie but only deepens the ache between her legs. And she loves that too, if she’s being totally honest with herself. Loves that Ryn feels safe enough with her, at home enough with her, to be one-hundred percent herself around Maddie. Siren’s smile and all.

“Please, Ryn.”

“Okay.” The siren’s smile gone now, Ryn’s expression turns soft as she nuzzles Maddie’s nose and then kisses either side of her face. It’s something reserved just for the two of them, something soft and sweet before things get rough and wild and messy as the heat builds between them. “Story-time over. I please Maddie now.”

Without warning, Ryn throws the book out of Maddie’s hands and it hits the wall with a loud, hard thud. Then she pins Maddie to the bed so fast, it kinda knocks the breath out of her.

_Oh._

The mermaid leans over Maddie’s body and straddles her hips, settling there and getting comfy before she asks, “This…okay?”

And Maddie smiles up at her otherworldly lover and says, “This is perfect, Ryn.”

Ryn watches Maddie with huge, heavy-lidded eyes as the siren’s single-minded focus narrows to a laser point: her. She teases Maddie with the lightest of touches until she’s near shuddering with want, caressing her legs, her thighs, her stomach, her back, her breasts. And then all at once, her grip turns to iron as their hips come together, hard and sudden. “Ryn pretend hate Maddie now?”

“ _Yes_ , just like that, Ryn,” Maddie says around a moan when the siren does it again. “That’s it, that’s _good_.”

“Okay, then Ryn hate Maddie.” She crushes Maddie against her and pins her hands above their heads as they find their rhythm.

The white-knuckled grip is absolutely _everything._

Ryn lets out a high-pitched inhuman cry as their hips meet again and again and Maddie pulls her into a heated kiss to swallow the sound. This is _exactly_ what she needed today, holy shit. _  
_

They tug each other’s clothes off with quick, shaky hands and Maddie laughs when she nearly gets an elbow to the face in their rush.

“I…hurt Maddie?” Ryn asks, horrified, instantly loosening her hold on Maddie’s wrists and checking for signs of injury.

And Maddie just kisses her forehead and assures her through breathless giggles that no, no, it’s okay, it’s funny. They ease back into it after that to help Ryn feel better, which is freaking adorable.

And then it’s- well, it’s perfect. Hard and blistering, with Ryn’s hands squeezing either side of her throat as the noises of their love-making echo around the room. “Ryn, please, please, that’s it, I need-”

She doesn’t even know what she needs anymore. She’s close, _so close_ , and Ryn gives a quick thrust above her, loose and graceless, that says about the same for her.

“Maddie is so _pretty_ for Ryn, so _good_ , and all _mine_.” There's a sort of magic to the words that's not unlike Ryn's hypnotic siren's song, and she wants to fall deep under her spell. "Maddie is love, Maddie is beautiful, Maddie is _mine_."

“Yes, Ryn, all yours. I’m all yours,” Maddie promises, voice high and tight with her coming release, and Ryn lets out a pleased, inhuman snarl that goes right to her core. The friction between their hips is delicious and Maddie cries out more than once when Ryn uses every bit of that siren strength to bring her that much closer to orgasm.

They’re right on the edge when Ryn stills her hips and cups Maddie’s face in her hands, resting their foreheads together and murmuring, "Wait. We go together?"

Heart suddenly too big for her chest, Maddie squeezes Ryn’s hand in hers and says, “Always, together.”

**Author's Note:**

> listen I am a sucker for two girls getting hot and heavy while still being sweet and loving, it's v on brand for me


End file.
